Encounters
by StarTraveler
Summary: Raphael had encountered Simon a few times before that night in City of Bones. Part 2 a different version of Simon's time at the hotel Dumort. Changed rating to M to be safe
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: If Shadowhunters were mine, Raphael and Simon would have a lot of moments together in season two.

AN: Been in my head for quite a while and my muse finally played nice so I could write it out. Unbeated.

***  
Raphael moved smoothly through the crowd of people, it was a hot summer night, the kind where even after dark it felt like one hundred degrees.

But as a vampire, Raphael was no longer affected by weather conditions and hadn't been for quite some time.

He loved to hunt for blood in crowds, the rush he got hunting and finally finding the right person. The sweet taste of blood and victory

None of that ever got tiresome.

And doing it in a crowd added an extra thrill, no one wise to his intentions, or what he truly was.

He had no idea what had drawn him to a college campus on this particular night, but on a Saturday night, most were too busy partying to pay attention to one person walking along.

"You son of a bitch! You cheated on me!"

Raphael heard the angry woman and walked to the corridor that was between two buildings.

He saw a blonde woman, wearing a knee length blue dress, and blue sandals with a man dressed all in leather, including the boots.

"I wasn't cheating on you!"

"I found you with your ex-girlfriend; she was in your arms!"

"She tripped on a rug and I grabbed her, and that's when you walked in."

"I'm done with your bullshit!"

"You know what? I'm fine with that you crazy bitch!"

Raphael leaned back against the wall as the man stormed by, soon crying could be heard and he went into the corridor.

"Pardon me," Raphael said softly.

The woman looked up, her blue eyes, the color of a clear, blue, sky, which he hadn't seen since before he was turned stared at him.

"I'm sorry to intrude but I heard yelling."

Her tears finally lessened, "Three years I've given him, then his ex-fiancée comes back into his life, and he starts treating me like garbage."

She would be perfect, he would get enjoyment from her blood, and she could get enjoyment from the feeding.

He stepped closer, "Let me walk you home." He knew he had a seductive voice, people had told him that long before his turning.

If anything being a vampire had only made it even better.

She shivered, but it wasn't from fear. He could smell her arousal.

She led him into a doorway and to the elevator and they got out on the tenth floor.

She stopped at her door, "You want to come in?"

"Don't you have a roommate to worry about?"

"She's spending the weekend with her parents, so not in the slightest."

As soon as they were inside, she pounced on him, kissing him hard.

Clothing was quickly discarded, and they made her way to her bedroom. They fell on to it and he prepared her before entering her.

She still gasped out due to his size, but before she could tell him to stop, or try to push him off, he quickly but her neck.

Soon she was writhing in pleasure, as he drank and pounded into her, soon her orgasm came.

His orgasm soon followed, but due to the pleasure of her blood. Sex hasn't been thrilling for him in quite some time.

He made sure to close the marks on her neck, gently pulled out, and they lay next to each other.

"You can't be from this planet." She gasped out.

He grinned, "Thank you."

"Best night ever." She yawned.

Raphael made her look into his eyes, "This is a one night stand, and you know it and will not wish to look for me again. When your unpleasant man returns to reconcile, you will have absolutely no interest in it."

He grinned, might as well help her out after all she'd done for him.

Making someone else miserable was just a bonus.

"You realized you deserve better than him, you've developed the ability to resist him. You will never again love or want him."

He leaned closer to her ear, "Now sleep."

She quickly was and would sleep deeply the next few hours, the ideas he planted in her would stay forever.

He quickly dressed and headed outside. Then he heard male laughter, there was just something about it.

He looked around the corner of the wall and saw a curly haired man, with glasses talking into the phone.

He didn't look anything special, pale skinned, but not like that of a vampire. He was wearing a star wars shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers.

"I wish I could join you, Clary, got night classes all this week, and a big report due."

He laughed again, "Only you can get away with calling me a huge square."

Raphael liked the way the man's smile lit up his face, how his eyes lit up with life.

It had been so long since someone had made Raphael's body tingle with true interest.

Raphael was about to take a step toward him when a woman's voice came.

"Simon!"

The man who Raphael now knew was called Simon turned at the sound. A dark skinned woman soon joined him.

"Hey Maureen." They then walked into the building together.

Raphael had better things to do than wait around a few hours until the man came back out. He had already fed and had no interest in finding another sexual encounter.

He soon returned to the hotel Dumort.

****  
It was one month later when he saw the human again.

It was a slow night and Lily, one of the other vampires who he could truly consider a friend, had dragged him to a coffee house.

They were with six other clan members.

She said he needed a break from his responsibilities as Camille's second in command.

More people were getting unhappy with her, including vampire leaders from other clans.

It was only a matter of time before people would start trying to persuade him to take over.

Just then he was brought out of his musings by seeing the same man from that night on campus take the stage.

Also the same dark skinned woman was behind him.

Simon, Raphael remembered the name finally, had a pretty good singing voice.

Afterwards Raphael went up to him when Simon was alone by the bar. "Not only sound good, but you look quite appetizing."

He enjoyed the way Simon's eyes grew huge; he was also getting a little flushed.

Raphael winked and left, this one would be fun to stalk before he drank from him.

****  
It was three days later and Raphael was walking past a pond in a wooded area.

He was at a campground, near a beautiful park, but the area he had chosen was isolated.

He had given the blonde man he had found for the night a good screw than drank his blood.

He had left his prey asleep in the man's convertible.

Then he saw another man near the lake.

Simon.

Raphael watched as he removed his shirt, he wasn't really muscled but not lanky either.

Raphael felt aroused, times like these he was glad for vampire stamina.

But just then his phone rang with Camille's ringtone.

It just figured, Raphael let out a Spanish curse and then answered it.

"Rogue vampires, you're with me for the hunt." Camille hung up before he could reply.

With a sigh, Raphael went off into the darkness.

***  
One month he had been following Simon and tonight was the night he would feed from him.

Simon didn't lead an interesting life and Raphael was bored following him. He was a beauty but even that was slowly losing appeal.

Simon had been hanging around with a red haired woman and it was obvious Simon longed for her.

But the red head was so totally obvious, it was truly pathetic. When she left the coffee shop, Raphael approached.

"The place is supposed to give a comforting vibe, why the sadness?"

Simon looked up, but there was no recognition. "I don't know you to get into it."

Raphael sat down, "A sympathetic ear never hurts."

"Unrequited love, that's all I'm saying."

Raphael gave Simon his best smoldering stare, Simon began to blush, and Raphael knew his skin had to feel burning hot.

Raphael touched his hand, "Let me help you forget."

Simon drove Raphael to his house, "Luckily my mom and sister won't be back until tomorrow night."

Raphael pressed Simon against the wall as soon as they were inside; he had no idea why the sudden, intense craving for this human was back in full force.

Simon gasped and Raphael remembered that Simon needed to breathe.

"You're a fantastic kisser."

Raphael grinned, "Baby, wait until I show you everything I can do."

Raphael quickly got Simon to his bedroom and their clothing was quickly gone.

Once Simon had adjusted to Raphael's size, he pounded the human as hard as he could that wouldn't inflict damage.

It had been so long since Raphael had truly enjoyed sex.

Usually after the act was completed, was when Raphael bit down and drank, but not tonight. Tonight he wanted to last as long as possible.

Raphael let the man rest then took him a few more times. It was after Simon has passed out from the intense orgasm, Raphael finally bit him.

His blood tasted like caramel and Raphael found himself wishing he could have this man night after night.

He closed Simon's neck wound and got dressed, he would not make Simon forget.

He wanted Simon to always remember and compare him to all other lovers, forever frustrated how they couldn't compare.

Raphael quickly left and headed home.

****  
A month had passed and Raphael was frustrated, no taste of blood could thrill him, he had a couple of sexual encounters since then but he had hated them.

"Raphael!" He turned to see Camille enter the room.

She explained how Valentine wasn't actually dead, and that he'd had a daughter that had been raised as a mundane, and no doubt knew where the mortal cup was.

"And if she won't say?" Raphael asked.

"I've had my spies watching, you'll kidnap her dearest friend and bring him here."

She showed Raphael a picture before he could protest about her breaking the accords.

The picture was of Simon and arousal hit him full force.

He had never left for a mission so fast.

The night had definitely gotten interesting.


	2. Part 2

AN: Finally got inspired to write a second part, and holy cow that 50 shades commercial they did really helped the muse, if it had just been Raphael and Simon, I would've been just fine. Also I took out the smut part because I don't want to violate the rules on this site. I have this up on under my nam christinawithav

***  
Ask a vampire if they had a favorite thing about being one and you'd get multiple answers.

A majority would instantly answer that they loved the super-fast speed, doing encanto, and that they loved the night.

Then there were the others that would answer they loved the blood drinking, having power over people.

Using vampire speed Raphael quickly reached the City of Bones along with Lily and Elliott, his two most trusted friends.

Using the entrance designated for downworlders they were able to enter undetected.

Foolish Shadowhunters thinking they couldn't be outsmarted.

They soon found the Shadowhunters by the entrance to the domain of the silent brothers.

Then Raphael's zeroed in on Simon, dios he was still as beautiful as he'd been that night.

Focus Raphael, he told himself.

The blond Shadowhunter Jace, took Clary by the hand and led her inside.

To Raphael's shock the female Shadowhunter in leather took Simon by the shoulders and led him away.

Raphael's instincts were screaming to rip her apart, but he did his best to suppress them.

The woman led Simon to an appalling looking can that was parked at the edge of the city.

He turned to Lily and Elliott, "Create a diversion to lure the female away."

They nodded and moved a few feet away, and then snapped some twigs, the noise was enough to get the girl to leave Simon alone.

Raphael stepped out into the moonlight revealing himself before Simon could get in the van.

Simon blinked and shock came to his face, "Raphael?"

"Yes my pretty one."

"But how are you here...?"

He trailed off and his eyes widened in shock as Raphael came toward him using his vampire ability.

They were then face to face, "How?" Simon whispered. Then was cut off as Raphael kissed him.

Oh how Raphael wished he didn't have to do what came next, how he had missed the sweetness that was Simon.

Reluctantly Raphael broke the kiss, "I'm sorry I have to do what I came for," He looked deep into Simon's eyes.

"I need you to fall asleep until I need you to wake up."

Simon's eyes closed before it could register to him to protest and Raphael gently put him over his shoulders.

****  
After they made themselves known to the Shadowhunters and Raphael showed them an unconscious Simon held securely over his shoulders, they quickly made their way back to the Dumort.

Elliott and Lily went to inform Camille of their return and Raphael gently laid Simon on the couch in the ballroom.

He sighed, he couldn't put this off forever and gently knelt next to Simon. He whispered into his ear, "Awaken."

Simon opened his eyes and they briefly held calm and then everything clicked into place.

Raphael felt pain as terror came and knowing he would be part of the reason.

"What's going on? Why am I here?"

"I'm sorry, Simon, but our leader ordered you brought here."

Simon was walking around all over the place.

"I really hate fidgeting," Raphael made his voice stern hoping it would get him to sit down.

"Just looking," Simon replied quickly.

"For a way out," Raphael replied knowingly, "There isn't one."

He saw Simon grab a knife out of the case but was able to dodge.

"Quite a wildcat, I must admit this side of you is sexy," Raphael purred.

"How did you do that? First at the city of Bones and just now?"

"I'm a vampire," Raphael showed his fangs as proof.

Simon went pale, "You're a hostage, so you need to accept it and make it easier on yourself."

A look of hope came on Simon's face, "hostage? That means you won't kill me right?"

"Won't kill you? Who said that?" Raphael tried not to flinch as Camille sauntered into the room wearing a blue-blackish colored dress, with a skit that revealed her leg.

One of her favorites to seduce prey with.

"Raphael," She said sternly.

Raphael hoped Simon would realize she was bad news and try not to do anything to provoke her anger.

Raphael was relieved when Camille snapped her fingers and made Simon freeze, his pacing and chattering made Raphael feel like jumping somewhere.

"Thank you the living are so exhausting."

Camille smirked, "This one may prove useful."

"I don't know," Raphael replied doubtfully, "I still think breaking the accords wasn't such a good idea...if you forgive me for saying."

"I forgive you," Camille replied sternly, "But I don't agree."

She made Simon unfreeze, "Leave us, "She ordered, "Hopefully he tells us everything quickly and once I get what I want, you can have another go at him."

Camille smirked as Raphael tried to remain blank, "Your scent still lingers on him and he on you."

Her eyes narrowed, "Now go."

Raphael knew he had no choice and he made sure not to look at Simon, he couldn't bear to see the fear that was there.

His rapid heartbeat was painful enough to hear.

***  
Raphael went to get some blood from the kitchen to replenish himself and then returned to his quarters to wait for Camille to summon him next.

Being surrounded by the familiar surroundings of his room, the mahogany bed, the light blue carpeting, the blinds, none of that did anything to make him feel better.

It was an hour and a half later when Camille came, dragging Simon by her grip on his upper arm.

She did not look happy.

"He's useless, Fairchild's memories were wiped by Magnus Bane."

She spat out her ex lover's name with contempt and Raphael wisely kept silent.

She let go of Simon and pushed him toward Raphael, Simon swayed and Raphael gently held him steady.

"Clary and her Shadowhunter friends will no doubt be here soon and we need to get ready, I'll handle that, in the meantime he's yours."

Camille winked and actually looked a bit more cheerful and then left.

Raphael sat Simon in a chair and saw the bite marks on his neck, "Those will heal by morning."

"I don't feel right," Simon sounded shaky.

"I'll get you something," Raphael called Stan to bring him the energy drink a warlock had created.

Camille and some other vampires liked to sometimes keep humans as subjugates, captives who were kept in a spell like, slavish state so they could be used as a constant blood source.

It was against the accords.

Stan brought the drink and after he left Raphael gave it to Simon.

After a few minutes Simon's color returned and so did his strength, he soon started pacing.

"I'm going to die, why you don't all just admit it."

Raphael gently grabbed Simon from behind, wrapping his arms around his waist, and gently pulling him against his body.

"No you won't, your redhead and her Shadowhunter friend will soon be here, likely just before sunrise, they'll rescue you."

Raphael didn't need vampire senses to smell the doubt radiating from Simon, "I won't let them kill you, because I was wrong for my part in this, for letting Camille get away with everything for so long."

Slowly Simon seemed to calm down as they stood pressed against each other, then Raphael could smell the desire slowly forming inside the mundane.

He could tell Simon hated himself for feeling that way, Raphael should be strong and leave him be.

But how he had longed for this sweet human.

They had time before the battle would begin and Raphael Santiago intended to take full advantage of that.

Raphael gently began kissing Simon's neck and he shuddered and gasped.

"Raph...Raphael what are you doing?"

"It should be obvious Simon, if you don't want this, tell me and I'll stop, I'll leave and you can stay here undisturbed until your friends get here."

Simon was breathing hard, his desire was evident in it and in his scent and then he seemed to make his decision as he turned his head to face Raphael and kissed him.

Raphael's own desire hit him hard and he wasn't about to fight it any longer.

He wanted to kiss those soft lips forever but he remembered Simon was human and unfortunately needed to breathe.

After catching his breath Simon asked, "How do I know what I'm feeling is real, that you're not doing a vampire trick?"

"Remember when you were in the room with Camille and when she held your gaze?"

"It's like you're there but you can't fight it," Simon replied.

"It's called encanto and I promise I'm not using it on you."

"You won't..." Simon trailed off hesitantly.

"I promise not to drink your blood."

Simon finally seemed to relax and Raphael began kissing his neck gently and slid his hands underneath Simon's shirt.

Simon moaned as Raphael hands moved over his skin, "I loved your hands, so strong, knowing what to do."

"Loved huh? Well let me see if I can rekindle those feelings," Raphael told him with a huge grin.

Raphael's fingers gently stroked Simon's nipples and Simon moaned.

Raphael pressed his lower body against Simon's, "Feel what you do to me?"

Simon nodded and Raphael backed them toward his bed and removing his hands from Simon's shirt, gently threw him on it, covering Simon's body with his own.

Their lips met in a searing kiss and in between kisses their clothing was discarded.

Raphael moved to between Simon's legs and began kissing Simon's inner thigh, slowly moving up his body.

***  
Soon Simon came hard and Raphael released him as he lay there trying to kissed his way up Simon's body and then flicked his tongue over Simon's nipples and began sucking.

Simon had a death grip on Raphael's hair.

Soon Raphael put his mouth on Simon's and their tongues dueled.

This human was more addicting than anything he'd ever come across, if this was what heaven was like, then he could've died a permanently happy death.

Simon pulled free and rolled them over so Raphael was on his back, "Turnabout is fair play."

Simon lowered his head and Raphael jumped as he felt breath on his own cock.

Then Simon took him into his mouth and repeated the licking and sucking Raphael had done.

Raphael knew he probably sounded like a whore but he didn't care, soon he came and hard.

Simon moved up Raphael's body and began gently stroking than sucking Raphael's nipples.

Raphael couldn't stand it anymore, he needed to be inside Simon's body, owning every single part of him.

He flipped Simon on his back and then reached into the nightstand for the lube he kept there.

He poured some on his fingers and gently slid them inside Simon, moving them gently in and out, stretching Simon's muscles.

He brushed them over Simon's prostrate over and over until Simon was a writhing mess.

"Raphael, please..."

"Please what mi pequeno? I need you to say it exactly."

Simon looked into Raphael's eyes, his own held arousal and desperation.

"Please get inside me and fuck me!" Simon said quickly before he lost his nerve.

Raphael's grin held pride and promise, "Your wish is my command."

Raphael poured more lube into his hand and began rubbing his cock, it throbbed when he touched it, and he was so aroused.

Finally he lined himself up to Simon's entrance and slid inside.

Simon threw his head back and cried out as he was stretched by Raphael, dios he'd almost forgot how tight this human was.

Raphael began moving in and out, gently thrusting, Simon quickly adjusted and his head moved back and forth as he moaned, meeting Raphael's thrust without realizing it.

Raphael quickly increased his pace and Simon writhed in rapture beneath him, the squeaking of the mattress joined the sounds that were currently in the room.

Raphael wrapped Simon's legs around hips which allowed him in at different angles and to go deeper.

He could feel himself getting closer and knew Simon was as well. He gently stroked Simon's cock in rhythm with his thrusts and hit Simon's prostate one more time.

That was all in took and Simon's orgasm came hard, spilling himself and calling out Raphael's name.

Raphael's orgasm hit him like a tidal wave and his own vision came as he spilled himself inside of Simon.

They lay there breathing hard and a dark part of Raphael wished he could have Simon every night, even then it wouldn't feel like enough.

Soon they floated back to earth and a thought seemed to hit Raphael like a ton of bricks.

"Simon did you drink any of Camille's blood?"

Simon looked nauseous as memory came to him, "I didn't want too, I don't know why I did..."

Raphael sat up pulling Simon with him, "I need you to listen to me, you'll feel a strong pull to return to her, symptoms that will make you think you're becoming a vampire, you won't but you need to fight it."

Simon nodded wide eyes and Raphael caught sight of his clock, it was almost five am.

Raphael reluctantly pulled out, "Get dressed, I'm sure your friends will soon be here."

He didn't mean to sound so cold and he hated how Simon flinched.

"I didn't mean to sound so harsh mi amor," The words slipped out without him thinking.

***  
Fortunately Simon didn't ask and they quickly dressed in silence and he led Simon back to the ballroom.

"When the Shadowhunters get here I'll led them out through the back way, I need them to think you're in extreme danger so I'll be holding a knife."

Simon's eyebrow raised to his hairline, "A bit excessive, yeah?"

"Vampires do what needs to be done."

Just then Camille strode in, "You hear their blood just like I do, and I'll get rid of him."

Raphael quickly picked up the knife Simon had thrown hours earlier, "I'll take care of everything, you need to sneak out the back tunnels, you're too important to get caught."

He knew Camille was vain with a huge opinion of herself and his words worked as she left.

"It'll be okay," Raphael gave Simon one final kiss.

Just then the Shadowhunters burst in and Wayland held Clary back as she tried to get to Simon.

***  
Raphael led them down the hall holding Simon, feeling bad for having to scare him so much.

Finally he got them to the door and Raphael had to hide as sunlight came.

He pushed Simon to Jace who tried to get him outside, torn between watching Simon go and yet feeling torture at having to release him.

"I don't know how to thank you..." Simon began, clearly referring to being released.

"Don't thank me, you mean nothing," Raphael forced his voice to be cold and how he hated how Simon looked like he'd been slapped.

"This is about Valentine and the chaos he can bring."

Soon Simon and the Shadowhunters were gone and Raphael went back to deal with the carnage the Shadowhunters had left in their wake.

Camille needed to be stopped once and for all.

Mi amor- My Love

Mi Pequeno-Little One


End file.
